The Potter And the Deaged Heronie
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: On another Earth, a group of heroes were sent to Harry's world and was deages to Harry's age. How will Hogwarts deal with an eleven-year-old heroine who has her adult mind and being friends with Harry Potter? How will Dumbledore deal with losing most of his plans?
1. Chapter 1

_Evans Manor, September 1, 1991_

Eleven years old Harry James Potter got dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and his white socks. He then went downs stairs to see his cousins Hyacinth Gladiolus Evans, his younger sister Carnation Iris Evans, Harry's distant Thomas Jason Potter and his uncle Gladiolus and his aunt Iris. Harry was supposed to go to the Dursleys and his magic hating and jealous aunt Petunia Dursleys, well according to Albus Dumbledore's plan for him. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for Dumbledore, the newly appointed head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones was contacted by Gladiolus Evans who was looking for his nephew Harry, after he heard about his sister Lily and his brother-in-law's deaths. Amelia then found where Harry was taken to the Dursley, after asking where he would go or where she couldn't be and Gladiolus instantly answered his oldest sister name Petunia.

Amelia then gave Harry to Gladiolus and Iris who were already taking care of their own

"Harry, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" his aunt Iris asks

"Yeah" Harry simply said

"Good, now all of you go to the Fireplaces and some of the floo powder and yell out Diagon Alley," his uncle said and one by one, they did what he says

When Harry and his family were at Diagon Alley, Harry notices that the Evans Manor's floo connection linked to Iris's law firm. The Evans family first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get some gold from the Evans family vaults, which were mainly Harry's uncles' vaults. Once in there and gotten the gold, a goblin asks Harry's uncle; so Harry's aunt took them to go shopping. Their first shop was Twilfitt and Tattings in their uniforms. Next, they went to Flourish and Blotts, Obscurus Books and Whizz Hard Books for their schoolbooks and other books they would like to read.

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium next and later Iris's friend's pet shop, where they got their owls and their magical pets that will be kept at the Evans manor. They then went to Wanda's wand shop, which is owned by one of Harry's uncle and aunt's friends. Thomas went first and he was chosen by 11", Birch, Phoenix Feather by after sixty tries. Hyacinth went next and he was chosen by 11", Alder, Thunderbird feather after eighty tries. Finally, it was Harry's turn and he had tried about ninety-nine wands until 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather; which got Iris worried.

After the boys got their wands, Iris told them to wait outside. She then turns back to Wanda.

"Wanda" Iris hissed

"Relax Iris, that 11", Holly; Phoenix Feather is not the brother of Voldemort, which at Ollivanders. This wand is the brother of Thomas's." Wanda whispers to Iris

Iris accepted this and turn to walk outside to the boys, who all talking to each other. Iris then led the boys to Potage's Cauldron Shop for their cauldrons, then after Potage's Cauldron Shop; they went to Apothecary that's the Evans favorites. Harry's uncle and aunt like are Apothecary has all the things they needed last like telescopes. Harry did ask his aunt why they were selling telescopes; Iris told him that these telescopes were made by them. So it was natural for them to sell the telescopes.

They waited at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where Iris brought them all their favorite ice cream. When Harry's uncle showed up, he was with Shiva Wayne one of Harry's close friends. Shiva's a lot older than she appears and from another world. Harry had wanted to know how she appears in his world and was deages. Harry also wanted to know how she could do spells without a wand, but she would always say that she would tell him later and she cast spells by saying them backward.

"Glady, what's wrong?" Iris asks as Gladiolus look angry

"I will tell you later Iris, first let get you ice cream Shiva then we can head to the station," Gladiolus told everyone

So they spend some time eating ice cream and Shiva showing Harry which spells to uses backward and what's not to uses. Gladiolus spends his time telling Iris what went down at the bank. When they all were ready, they boys and Shiva got a hold of their carts and let Gladiolus and Iris lead them. Once they were in the station, Harry saw the Weasleys' mother Molly shouting things out and with all these non-magical folks or rather muggles. Gladiolus leads them to the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Harry and the others say their goodbyes to Gladiolus and Iris, before hopping on the train. Harry searches the compartments until he found where three of his friends were at and so he has asked older kid helped put id stuff away. He then sat down with his friends Jupiter Sirius Black, Raven John Lupin, and London Peter Pettigrew. He looks out of the open door to see Shiva and his cousins walking by maybe in search of their own friends. Harry was about to close it when Ronald Weasley appears.

"Harry mates I been looking all over for you and I also have letters from Ginny my sister for you. Get out of mine and-"Ronald was cut off by Jupiter

"You leave and please do tell your sister to stop sending Harry love letters. We what you're mother trying to do involving Harry and her daughter." Jupiter said smirking, which causes Weasley to go pale and races out of there.

"What?" Harry asks confuses and Raven pat his head

"Oh Harry, you are so naïve," Raven said, shaking his head

Harry huffs and turns his head to the side in a childish pout, which causes his friends to laugh. Draco Malfoy appear next with his goons and Malfoy was about to speak when

"Draco, dear cousin before you speak, let me remind you to be careful after all you don't want me to disown you and your mother from the Black family tree like I did to Bella. Now do you?" Jupiter warned

"You-you can't do that, only the Lord of the family can do that and since your traitor of a father was thrown in Azkaban. His lordship is voided, which means-"Draco was cut off by London and Raven

"The heir of the Lord of the family can do as he pleases that involves his family matters like restated disowned family members back into the family like Andromeda Tonks and more." London

"Plus if Sirius Black was truly guilty, and then he wouldn't have been able to disown your aunt Malfoy and removed her from the Black family tree along with restated Andromeda and the others," Raven said

"That's why Malfoy that my aunt Iris is going to be his lawyer as she found out my godfather never had a trial. So-"Harry finishes what his friends started, which made Malfoy go paler than his already pale skin

"Your aunt Iris, your mean that other blood traitor who married a mud-"

"Draco," Jupiter said

Malfoy knew what Potter, his cousin, and their friends had said was the truth. So the only option for him is to back away for now. After Malfoy left; Raven turns to Anakin

"What's stopping him from telling his father?" Raven ask Jupiter

"My aunt Iris has discovered some evidence against Lord Malfoy, but she caught me looking. So I don't know what she has on him" Harry told Raven before Jupiter could reply

Neville Longbottom and a busy brown haired girl appeared in the doorway next, which made Harry wondered how many people would come to their compartment.

"Excuses me Harry, but have you seen my toad," Neville asks

"No, I-"Harry was interrupted

"Harry Potter, I have read all about you, the Dursleys and that night of-"the Granger was cut off

"Hermione" Neville hissed

"That's alright Neville let the girl speak. So you're one of them who reads the false books, well some of it was." Harry saw Hermione about to speak "No you listen to me and answer me this, how did a baby no older than one-year-old could defeat a grown adult? Hmm" Harry waited for an answer

"Harry," Neville said sadly when Hermione didn't give an answer

"No answer? So you don't have any idea how a baby can defeat an adult and survive, neither can I. That's night the Wizarding community may have gotten their freedom back from Voldemort, but I lost my parents that's night and my mother's siblings lost a sister because of Voldemort. Can you imaged you are famous for something you can't remember and no one can remember that little child lost his or hers parents? So don't even speak about that night and let me tell you to tell you this Albus Dumbledore left me on the doorstep on a cold winter night, Amelia Bones found me and took me to my uncle Gladiolus and Aunt Iris Evans. So I was raised by them, not my magic hating aunt and her family." Harry finishes in an angry, but calm voice

"You-you're lying," Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"Believe what you like, but please do ask Susan Bones as Amelia Bones is her aunt who tells her everything. Also, let me tell you this my godfather Sirius Black is innocent and you're hero knew it and didn't-"

"HARRY ENOUGH" London, Jupiter, Raven and Neville all yelled, causing Harry to angrily turn his head to the window; but the damage has already been done as Hermione ran off

In three other compartments, Thomas and his friends, Shiva and her friends, Hyacinth and his friends all saw Hermione ran past crying on the way. They all knew what's was the cause.

"Harry what did you do?" they all thought

The train started moving and all the passengers have to wait until they reach Hogwarts.

 **AN: If you had read Reading My Immortal Dads and Reading Good Enough and like them. They'll be on Archive of Our Own**

 **This was a Challenge from Phantom00**


	2. Chapter 2

When the train finally stopped, Harry and his friends got dresses on their black robes. A voice echoed through the train telling them to leave their things on the train. Harry and his friends look at each other, then they opened their compartment door and left to go outside. Once on a tiny, dark platform; Harry saw Ronald Weasley shivered in the cold night air. They were lucky Harry's uncle had brought all of them keep warm gloves that Harry and the others always wore.

Harry also notices that Hermione girl talking to Susan Bones about something, which got her in tears again.

"Harry come on, we need to get on a boat" He heard Jupiter's voice, but Harry saw Shiva

"You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Shiva," Harry said, running toward Siva's boat

"Shiva, can you tell me again your story?" Harry asks as the boats started moving

"Fine, it's started-"

 **Flashback**

 _A group of vigilantes and members of the justice League were called out to deal with their rogues who have all decided to work together. The leaders of the two groups are Batgirl who is like the daughter of Batman and the Dark Witch daughter of the Dark Magician and sister of Dark Wizard._

" _It's over Witch," Batgirl said as her team members had captured the Witch's lackeys as Batgirl likes to call them_

" _Don't think so Bats?" Witch said grinning, she then muttering something_

" _What's she doing?" Quick the daughter of flash asks yelling_

" _Get her" another yelled_

" _SUPERGIRL NO"_

 _Then all of a suddenly a portal opened up and suck all the members of the justice League that are therein."_

 **End of Flashback**

"The next thing I knew I was placed in an orphanage and I was a year old child, but with my adult mind. I still don't know what happen to my friends" Shiva said, Harry got lost in thought

When the boats stopped, Shiva and Harry along with their boat mates stepped out of the boat. Harry walked toward their friends and Shiva went to hers who she grew up with in the orphanage. The half-giant Hagrid lead them to the castle, Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

Shiva raised an eyebrow at the woman; her father looked sterner than this woman. Shiva saw the giant Hagrid and the woman Professor McGonagall talk before Professor McGonagall d the door wide. Shiva walks in the entrance hall along with the others kids, she saw Harry look at everything with awe. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Shiva could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right.

So he rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Shiva heard McGonagall speak, but she half listens as she saw a ghost poking his head out of the wall just to see them. Shiva saw McGonagall leave after she was done speaking to them, she heard Weasley talking about the sorting and trolls. She sees the ghosts coming toward them, scaring the kids in the process. When McGonagall returns, one by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

McGonagall asks them to follow her in a line and they did all the way to the Great Hall. When they were in the Great Hall, Harry and Shiva saw McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. The hat started to sing a song, which Shiva just ignored and when it was over; McGonagall told them what was going to happen. Harry and Shiva both look at each other as McGonagall called out a name and that child went up.

"Potter, Harry" Harry's head snapped up, telling Shiva who was looking at him that Harry wasn't listening. Harry walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on him

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted and the Gryffindors cheered

Harry walked up to his friends who were sorted into Gryffindor as well, Harry look over to see that Malfoy was in Hufflepuff and looking like he should die. His cousin Thomas is in Gryffindor and his other cousin in Ravenclaw. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the sorting is almost done.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry saw the older Weasleys are shocked that their younger brother is in Slytherin, but Harry knows Ronald got Slytherin traits in him.

"Wayne, Shiva"

"RAVENCLAW"

Harry saw Shiva walk toward Ravenclaw after Shiva sat down and the sorting was finished the headmaster Dumbledore spoke some nonsense and about something they can't go unless they want to die. At this Harry looks at his friends and at Shiva who raised her eyebrow at Dumbledore. Harry look at the Professors at the head table and he knew all of them like he knew Minerva McGonagall. His Uncle and Aunt told him and his cousins all about Minerva McGonagall the Head of Gryffindor, who's also known to play favorites. That's type of action was the reason Severus Snape was kicked out of Hogwarts as a student had told his or hers parents about him, so Minerva McGonagall was warned about doing the same thing.

Filius Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw and one of the fair teachers that Hogwarts has to offer. He doesn't even play favorites, which is why Harry likes him the best apart from Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda Tonks is the new Potion professor and the Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore tries to keep Snape in Hogwarts, but he had forgotten that Hogwarts herself is alive and exile Snape from her grounds.

"Harry snap out of it" Jupiter's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts

"What is it?" Harry asks

"It's time to go to our first class," Jupiter said

Harry got up from the table and walk with his friends toward Potions, which they have with the Ravenclaws.

"Hmm I thought that we would have Potions with Slytherin," Raven said confuses

"Yes, we were supposed to have that; but I heard that someone made it so that we the Gryffindors won't have Slytherin there in class with us for Potions. I don't know about the other classes." Jupiter answered as they that reach the classroom and Harry saw Shiva in their already

"Go on, we all know you want to sit with her," Neville said as he walks past them

"I swear Neville is somehow following us and keep himself hidden. Oh did you see that we have new classes as well." London said as he followed Neville

Harry sat with Shiva as Andromeda began the class; Harry notices that Andromeda loves being a teacher. Harry and Shiva wrote down notes for the lesson Andromeda was teaching.

"So Potter really is here?" a voice sneered, after slamming the door open

Harry look at the door to see Severus Snape, how he managed to get on the grounds of Hogwarts exile him Harry has no idea. Harry saw his cousins Thomas and Gladiolus about to speak up and Harry knew they will only end up in trouble.

"Severus, I don't know how you got on the grounds and I'm sure Dumbledore-"Andromeda stopped as the magic in the air became defensive

"Children get under your desks now. Oh, Severus, you and Dumbledore both gained Hogwarts's fury now." Andromeda as she duck under her desk

Harry look around the room and he can see magic in the air circling Snape. He can see Snape yelling and casting curses. After what seems like an hour, the magic that surrounds Snape exploded and Snape looks like he was in a coma. Harry heard footsteps, and then he saw teachers in the doorway included his other uncle Peony Evans who's the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts with Quirinus Quirrell as an assistant Professor.

"What happen here?" Harry heard Professor McGonagall asks

"How did Severus come back? It could've been impossible as Hogwarts wouldn't have allowed it" another Professor asks

"Must've been Dumbledore"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter now, what does matter is Severus on the floor unconscious. We need to get him to Poppy. Andromeda please reports this to Albus and Peony sends the students back to their common rooms." Professor Flitwick said, casting a spell over Snape's body

"Yes Filius" Harry's uncle and Andromeda said

"Ok children get up class is over. We are going back to your towers come on" Peony said

"But our Potions-"

"Miss. Granger, we are going back to the towers" Peony said sternly

Harry look over to the other Ravenclaws and notices that Hermione Granger is in Ravenclaw, but it doesn't look like she likes being a Ravenclaw.

Harry followed his uncle back to the Gryffindor tower with the other Gryffindors. When he walks in their common room with his friends, he notices that ten-year-old Ginevra Weasley was in there. Harry turned to his friends

"What?" Harry asks

"What-oh you must have been lost in thought, she was right before her brother and she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was in Potions with us" Jupiter said

"Why didn't Dumbledore send her back?" Harry asks

"Maybe Dumbledore is behind her being her" London whispers

"I think we need answers, there Fred and George," Raven said and then walked toward the Weasley twins

Harry saw Ginevra walking toward him with a happy smile on her face, but what was stopped by her brothers.

"Let me go, Fred, George I need my prince I need Harry. Let me go" Ginevra said as she tries to fight

"No can do little sis, dad needs to know you're here. Let's go" the Weasleys twins both said at the same time

Harry watches them go carrying their sister in their arms, but Harry got a feeling this won't be the last time he would see Ginevra.

Meanwhile up in the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth angrily. Oh, he has so much to be angry about for one he had Andromeda Tonks tell him about Severus and what the darn school did. He needed Severus for his plans damn it, he had planned for Severus to see to it that Harry Potter wouldn't have a wonderful time here and make up for what should've been the Dursleys job. After Andromeda told him that, she told him that she and others know he had something to do with Snape being here. The other reason he's angry about is Potter's cousins, friend, uncles, and aunts that were never born in the first place, so how are they here.

Then there's Ronald Weasley in Slytherin and Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw, he will have to try to fix that They were meant to be in Gryffindor, so they would be able to get close to Potter. Luckily he managed to get ten-year-old a beeping sound was heard telling him the Board of Education is near. His plans are being ruined, but he will figure out a way to get to Potter. Maybe he can get to this Shiva Wayne, she seems closer to Potter.


End file.
